Mi amada súcubo
by DaniiVongola
Summary: Cada noche la luna se tiñe de rojo. Cada víctima que cae es solo un paso más para alcanzar la lujuria total. ¿Caerás en mi juego también, o solo serás una víctima más? [AU] [Lemon] [Harem inverso] [Hiatus, no está cancelado ni nada]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¿Alguna vez no llegaste a sentir tanta culpa por haber ocasionado algo que, en medio de ese desespero, buscaste una forma de remediarlo? Aun sin importar que tan loca pueda ser aquella solución. Bueno, algo así me sucedió… no fu con un favor no cumplido o una promesa rota, estaba muy lejos de ser algo así. Cargaba con la culpa de una muerte de un amigo. De mí querido Alexy. Y no lo malentiendan, lo amaba tanto que aún no me lograba perdonar el haber causado ese fatal desenlace. Las imágenes del aparatoso accidente invadían mis sueños cada noche, convirtiéndolos en horribles pesadillas. Mis llantos desconsolados de aquel momento aun retumbaban dentro de mi cabeza, eran enloquecedores.

Llevo 1 año cargando con esta culpa. En ocasiones no sabía diferenciar que era la realidad y que era parte de mis pesadillas. A veces alucinaba con que ese accidente nunca se dio y que encontraría a mi peli azul en los pasillos como cada mañana. Empecé a obsesionarme con buscar la forma de sanar esas culpas, pero todo era en vano. Desesperada, empecé a buscar un poco más allá, metiéndome en sitios "oscuros". Algo llamado sacrificio empezó a pasar por mis opciones. ¡Carajo! Sé que suena algo demente, pero no saben lo difícil que era cargar con esto. Me debatí por un tiempo en si tomar la decisión o no. Haber encontrado esa posibilidad ahora me enloquecía, mucho más de lo que lo hacían los recuerdos. Era una guerra moral dentro de mí, en la que parecía ganar la razón, en olvidarme del asunto…y la escuche.

—En unos minutos será media noche—, dije para mí misma, en medio del bosque. Dibujaba un antiguo sello con arena de la playa, era parte del ritual.

Pues sí, me arrepentí de la decisión. Lo más importante era calmar mi culpa, sin importar que tan alto sería el precio.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, últimamente he estado con varias ideas de fics para este fandom que amo. En verdad. Suelo escribir y publicar historias románticas, pero también me gusta mucho las de temática oscura. Este es uno que realmente nunca imagine llegar a escribir, pero bueno, ya la idea está hecha. En el siguiente capítulo se aclararan muchisimas cosas, no se preocupen. Quiero advertirles que el fic **tendrá bastante contenido lemon y gore** , no en todos los capítulos, pero puede decirse que su 80%. Así que ya están advertidos. Espero disfruten la historia. Y no se preocupen, no abandonare el fics de Armin y Lizzie, por si alguien tenía la duda.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Chinomiko. Personajes fuera del canon son de mi propiedad, así como la historia.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. El ritual

**¡Hola!**

Por Arceus, creí que nunca completaría este primer capítulo. Tenia pensado subirlo en febrero, pero mi pc ha pasado a mejor vida, así que me vi obligada a continuarlo en el celular (muy incómodo, por cierto). Logré salvar varios archivos de fics e historias originales, haberlos perdido me hubiera dolido aún más. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ^^

 **Advertencia:** Es un capítulo bastante largo, apto para todo público.

 **Disclaimer:** Corazón de melón (personajes y escenarios exclusivos del juego) pertenece a ChinoMiko. Personajes originales son de mi autoria, así como la idea original.

 **Capítulo 1. El ritual**

 _Now I found a door, a mystic door between the trees in a black wood  
I start to break the silence... perpetual silence of the deads._ —Death Song.

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que las clases dieran inicio. Siendo lunes, muchos se encontraban un poco más distraídos y faltos de horas para dormir. Otros, en cambio, lucían frescos y llenos de energía. Bianca no era parte de este último grupo, pues caminaba encorvada y con falta de entusiasmo. Sus ojos delataban la mala noche que había pasado, pues debajo de los mismos se marcaban 2 grandes ojeras. Este detalle la hacía lucir bastante demacrada, los pómulos parecían sobresalir un poco más y daban esa imagen de rostro delgado y esquelético. La chica de cabellos castaños cargaba su mochila sin mucha fuerza, la misma parecía no tener nada adentro. Ingreso al aula de clases y se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, no saludo a nadie, hecho que la ayudó a pasar desapercibida. El timbre sonó y justo entraron, al mismo tiempo, el señor Farrés y Armin. El menor empezó a buscar un sitio en donde estar durante la clase, resultando la mesa de Bianca ser la única disponible. El azabache se sentó, dejando su cuaderno de apuntes sobre la mesa y, junto al mismo, su PSP. Este no saludo a Bianca, y la peli castaña no protesto, un saludo de su parte era lo que menos quería.

—Buenos días estudiantes —saludo, en un tono dubitativo, el señor Farrés; mientras dejaba dos grandes libros sobre su escritorio—, el día de hoy quiero solicitarles su total atención, puesto que este tema aparecerá en su examen —se dio la vuelta y empezó a dibujar una línea de tiempo sobre el pizarrón.

Muchos estudiantes cuchicheaban entre sí, formando un molesto susurro, principalmente ocasionado por Amber al intentar hablar con Li. La atención que el señor Farrés había solicitado desapareció en cuestión de segundos, muchos dejaron de prestar atención. Sin embargo había 2 casos en especial que habían omitido aquella petición del profesor. Armin se encontraba jugando en el PSP con bastante concentración, no se había inmutado al momento de iniciar la clase. Bianca, por su parte, se encontraba rayoneando su cuaderno por la parte de atrás. No hacía algo en específico, solo rayones en diferentes direcciones, se encontraba perdida entre sus pensamientos. A su lado se escuchó un suave Game Over, acompañado de un golpe seco a la mesa que fue ignorado por los demás. La peli castaña no alzó la vista ante este acto, continuo en la misma posición. Armin, quien noto la actitud de su compañera, se inclinó un poco a su lado para reducir la distancia.

—Bianca… —susurro. Esta no respondió—. ¡Bianca! —le llamó con un poco más de intensidad, aún así continuó sin recibir respuesta de su parte. Opto por llamar su atención de otra forma, empujando un poco su brazo. Esta apretó los labios con fuerza, denotando molestia—. No me ignores, Bianca. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Armin, deja de molestarme, intento prestar atención —susurro, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Deja de evitarme, es muy importante que hablemos y lo sabes.

—Armin, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —Le miro con suma molestia—, no quiero saber nada de ti, deja de buscarme.

—No lo haré, me preocupas y bastante… —pauso con brusquedad, noto que estaba subiendo el tono de voz—, después de clases hablaremos, así no te guste y no quieras…

—Ustedes dos —interrumpió el sr. Farres, causando que todos los alumnos se girarán en dirección a ellos—, ¿Podrían hacer silencio, por favor? —ambos asintieron con la cabeza, algo avergonzados—. Muchas gracias.

La clase continúo. Armin prefirió desistir en hablar con Bianca en la clase, quería evitarse otra llamada de atención de parte de Farrés. La peli castaña, por su parte, volvió a concentrarse en el cuaderno que rayaba sin motivo. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, cayendo sobre la hoja de papel y arrugándola casi que al instante, la peli castaña se limpió el rostro con el costado de su mano con algo de fuerza. El pelinegro noto esta última acción y la vio con desdén. La explicación del sr. Farrés fue completamente ignorada por ambos. Cada uno estuvo concentrado en sus propios asuntos. El tiempo no estuvo a su favor, pues el mismo transcurría con bastante lentitud, cada segundo parecía ser una eternidad.

El timbre sonó, dando anuncio que la clase había terminado. El sr. Farrés guardo sus implementos y se sentó en su escritorio, calificando algunas tareas que le hacían falta. Los alumnos, poco a poco, empezaron a salir del aula. Otros aún permanecían dentro, no parecían tener algún afán de salir. En la parte de atrás se encontraba Bianca sola, pues Armin había salido a hablar con Nathaniel. Esta guardaba su cuaderno, el único que había decidido traer el día de hoy, en el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo. Intento salir lo más rápido posible, incluso teniendo algunos tropiezos con las mesas.

— ¡Señorita Bianca, necesito hablar con usted! —le llamo Farrés, unos segundos antes de poder salir del aula. Derrotada, la peli castaña se devolvió hasta donde su maestro.

— ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó, con voz casi quebrada.

—Me preocupa el rendimiento que está manteniendo en mi clase, antiguamente era una persona mucho más responsable con sus deberes —suspiro con pesadez—, le pido, por favor, que tome conciencia de las clases y que mejore ese rendimiento, no quiero ver que repruebe mi clase, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí…señor —respondió pausada—, ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

Farres asintió, continuando con su anterior labor. Bianca salió disparada del salón, procurando evitar encontrarse al pelinegro. Se dirigió hacia su casillero, muy cercano al sótano. Del mismo saco una bufanda y un par de guantes azules.

—" _Solo espero que este maldito día transcurra rápido, no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar"_ —pensó con bastante molestia. Se colocó los guantes y la bufanda. Cerro el casillero con algo de fuerza, el sonido metálico que causó el golpe alertó a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí, buscando donde se había producido el mismo. Antes de poder marcharse de ahí, Bianca vio como fue tomada de la muñeca con algo de fuerza. Al ver quién era el responsable, no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que te dije que **no quiero hablar**? —marco, con algo de fuerza, las últimas palabras.

—Sabes que no te voy a obedecer —replico Armin—, hablemos rápido y ya está, no será más de lo que ya te he venido diciendo todo este tiempo.

— ¡Deja de ser así! ¡Estas siendo pesado! ¡Suéltame, que no quiero! —protesto.

—Olvídalo, no te hare caso —empezó a jalar a Bianca. Gracias a la diferencias de alturas, no era algo realmente difícil de hacer. Bianca ponía resistencia, intentando frenar con la suela de sus zapatos, sin tener éxito. Los alumnos, que se encontraban a su alrededor, les miraban como su fueran un par de locos, empezando a murmurar entre ellos. Armin pareció no darle importancia, pues continuo con su labor, logrando llevar a Bianca al sótano. Al momento de ella entrar, Armin se posiciono frente a la puerta, bloqueando la única salida.

— ¡Gracias, Armin! Por tu culpa quedamos como un par de lunáticos —reclamo Bianca, mientras señalaba la puerta con fuerza.

—Realmente no me importan los demás, solo me importas tú en este momento —la tomo de los hombros, buscando verse a los ojos—, entiéndelo, me preocupas. Últimamente actúas como otra persona, alguien a quien no reconozco.

— ¡Tu no me conoces! Así que deja de decir si he cambiado mi actitud o no —logro liberarse y miro a otra dirección—. Además, es mi vida y mis problemas, no tienes derecho a meterte en ellos.

—Tengo todo el derecho, pues mi hermano está involucrado en ese problema —se rasco la cabeza, estaba completamente exasperado, añadió: —ya pasó un año, pero tú sigues actuando como si hubiera sucedido hace unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que actué? ¡Maldición! Para todos es tan fácil decir que debo superar eso, como no son ellos quienes estuvieron presenciando todo —las lágrimas aparecieron—, como ustedes no fueron quienes vieron a Alexy dar la vida por mí —se giró con brusquedad hacia a Armin, se encontraba enmudecido ante las palabras—. En este momento preferiría estar muerta y que tú hermano estuviera en vida.

— ¿Acaso escuchas lo que estás diciendo? No pienses así, por favor —nuevamente la tomó de los hombros, alejándose de la puerta. Bianca lloraba desconsolada—. Su muerte no se pudo evitar, y tú no puedes seguir lamentándote toda la vida, ¡entiéndelo! —el pelinegro evitaba llorar, a pesar de que el sentimiento de tristeza. La acercó más hacia sí y la abrazo. La peli castaña se aferró a él, llorando sobre su pecho. Sus manos parecían querer atravesar la ropa del pelinegro.

El llanto se prolongó por un buen tiempo; tanto que, en cierto momento, Bianca perdió las fuerzas en sus brazos y los dejó caer, soltándose de Armin. Sin haberlo recordado, el bolso que traía consigo se deslizó por el brazo izquierdo, cayendo al suelo de manera estrepitosa. El golpe hizo eco en el sitio, siendo el responsable de que ambos se separaran del abrazo. Bianca quedó estática, parecía no responder ante lo sucedido. Armin se inclinó para ayudarle a recoger todo, dándole la espalda a la peli castaña, pues el cuaderno que cargaba salió disparado del bolso, junto con los lápices y bolígrafos que tenía. Al momento en que iba a recoger el cuaderno se percató que, del mismo, se había asomado una hoja. Armin la tomo, quedando pasmado ante lo que veía.

—Bianca… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con esto? —cuestiono completamente serio.

—Ah —reaccionó al instante y se giró hacia Armin, le arrebató la hoja de sus manos—, eso no es algo que te incumba, no deberías estar leyendo mis cosas.

—Dime, por favor, que no es lo que pienso que es.

—Si es así, ¿Por qué debería importante? Es mi asunto, no tuyo —tomó su bolso y lo colgó al hombro.

—Responde Bianca, ¿esa maldita hoja es lo que pienso que es? —su tono de voz era, más bien, bastante frío. Cualquier persona que lo oyese así, podría sentir hasta escalofríos.

— ¡Si, si lo es! —respondió con un grito.

—Detén esta locura, Bianca, eso puede resultar peligroso.

— ¿Locura? No sabes lo que es la locura, Armin —le miró de manera despectiva—, me veo más preocupada yo que tú por tú hermano, ni siquiera actúas como uno…

—No vuelvas a decir eso —interrumpió Armin, dando paso a un pesado e incómodo silencio entre ambos. Solo se miraban, parecía ser una competencia entre quien fulminaba primero al otro a punto de miradas. Bianca, después de unos segundos, le dio la espalda a Armin y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Si ya no hay más de que hablar, me retiraré, tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer.

—Piensa bien las cosas, espero tomes la decisión correcta —su tono sonaba ya un poco más calmado.

—Hasta luego, Armin —salió del sótano.

Cerró la puerta con bastante fuerza. Armin alcanzó a oír sus pasos por unos instantes, pues el cuchicheo, por parte de los alumnos, no permitió escuchar más. El pelinegro se recostó sobre la pared contraria a la puerta, miraba la salida con bastante molestia y, a la vez, tristeza. Dio un golpe a la pared, por lo ofuscado que se sentía. Tenía la esperanza de que su amiga tomara la decisión correcta, una esperanza muy pequeña.

[***]

Faltaban 5 minutos para que marcaran las 10 de la noche. En un pequeño edificio se encontraban todas las ventanas a oscuras, a excepción de una de ellas, ubicada en el segundo piso. Una luz amarillenta iluminaba aquella habitación, en donde se encontraba la peli castaña. Guardaba, con bastante cuidado, ciertos objetos en una mochila. Tomo de su armario un suéter de lana color rosa, el cual enrollo y guardó en la mochila, luego la cargo a los hombros. Apago la luz y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro, lograba ser iluminado por la luz de las farolas de la calle que se filtraban por las ventanas. Bianca caminaba a hurtadillas, evitando a toda costa el hacer rechinar alguna tabla del suelo. La puerta, de la habitación de sus padres, se encontraba a medio cerrar; si no tenía cuidado, cualquier ruido los despertaría casi que de inmediato.

Llegó a las escaleras, aquí se detuvo, pues estas sí solían rechinar cada vez que se pisaban. El primer piso, desde aquel punto de vista, se veía realmente tétrico. La luz, proveniente de la calle, iluminaba escasamente los muebles; causaba que los mismos tomaran formas completamente diferentes a lo que eran en realidad. Tomo aire y se aferró a la baranda de la escalera. Bajaba de a un escalón, evitando hacer presión en los mismos. Al pisar el cuarto escalón, la madera crujió. El silencio de sitio hizo sentir aquel sonido como si fuese un golpe. Bianca se paralizó justo ahí, espero unos segundos a ver si había respuesta de sus padres. Escucho un quejido por parte de su madre, como si hubiese tosido, muy leve en realidad.

—" _Por favor, no más crujidos, necesito salir pronto"._

De aquel quejido no hubo algo más. Todo volvió a la calma de antes. La peli castaña tomó aire, buscaba relajarse, pues se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Continúo bajando la escalera, esta vez con algo más de fluidez y velocidad. Los escalones eran traicioneros, crujían con cada paso. Sin embargo fueron sonidos poco audibles, algo que jugo a su favor. Avanzó hasta la puerta y tomó el cerrojo de la puerta, justo ahí empezó a dudar de la situación. Sentía como su mano sudaba mientras sujetaba el frío metal. La puerta podría causar un gran rechinido, y sería algo realmente difícil de disimular.

— _Llegue tan lejos…todo para que me detenga la puerta…vaya suerte._

Soltó la cerradura y se alejó un paso de la puerta. Se quedó contemplándola, sentía una enorme decepción. Poco a poco sus nervios fueron tranquilizándose, negó con la cabeza en señal de reproche. Segundos antes de devolverse, un automóvil pasó a toda velocidad frente a su casa. El sonido fue bastante fuerte, logró que se sobresaltara un poco, y las luces del mismo lograron iluminar parte de la sala y la entrada. A los pocos segundos pasó otro automóvil, a la misma velocidad que el anterior y causando el mismo resultado.

—" _Podría ser mi única solución"._

Armada de valor, tomó la cerradura nuevamente. Trago algo de saliva mientras veía atenta por la ventana. Sentía como el sudor, en su mano, se deslizaba por el cálido metal. Mordía, con algo de fuerza, su labio inferior. Pasaron segundos, minutos y ningún automóvil volvió a cruzar. Muy a lo lejos se alcanzó a escuchar una sirena, posiblemente de una ambulancia. Sin embargo no era lo suficiente escandalosa. La peli castaña ahogó un suspiro, empezaba a exasperarse. Al momento de pensar en arrepentirse, escuchó un fuerte sonido a lo lejos. Era el motor de una gran motocicleta. Justo cuando las luces empezaban a iluminar la sala de estar, Bianca abrió la puerta, en cuestión de segundos, y salió. Sin perder tiempo, la cerró al instante, justo cuando la motocicleta pasó por ahí. No se podía asegurar si realmente el sonido de la puerta había sido eclipsado por el del motor.

Se recostó sobre la puerta, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios. Cada palpitar se sentía como un golpe en el pecho, parecía querer escapar de ahí. Sus piernas temblaban un poco, la adrenalina de aquel momento había dejado estragos. En eso, sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, causando que se sobresaltara; ahí había guardado su celular. Al sacarlo, vio que era una llamada de Armin. Dudo un par de segundos antes de contestar.

—Hola, Armin —contestó tranquilamente, sin disimular lo seria que se encontraba.

— _Bianca..._ —quedó en silencio, duró unos segundos y continuo: — _Decidí acompañarte._

—... —hubo un silencio de parte de la peli castaña—, ¿Es en serio?

— _Si, es en serio_ —respondió con bastante firmeza, a lo que Bianca arqueo una ceja, desconfío totalmente del azabache—, _date prisa, estoy en la entrada del parque_ —se sorprendió ante esto último.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba al parque?

— _Eso es lo de menos, solo no tardes._

—De acuerdo —y cortó la llamada.

Guardo el celular en su bolsillo y se acomodó el abrigo que traía puesto. Tomó dirección hacia la entrada al parque, no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa. En un par de minutos llegó y lo confirmo, allí se encontraba Armin. Este se encontraba observando el cielo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, resguandandolas del frío nocturno.

—¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme? —cuestionó la peli castaña, en un tono de voz apenas audible, mientras se acercaba a él.

—En la mañana reaccioné mal, así que en la tarde pensé la situación más detalladamente —respondió, imitando el tono de la chica, restándole algo de importancia a su respuesta.

—¿Me vas a dar la razón? —se cruzó de brazos.

—No, sólo decidí acompañarte para comprobar que no va a resultar esto que planeas —al escuchar tal respuesta, lo fulmino con la mirada al instante mientras apretaba los puños, en señal de contener su molestia. Tomó aire, buscando tranquilizarse.

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, lo que opines ya no tiene valor para mí —respondió con fingida tranquilidad, pues no le sobraban ganas de quererlo abofetear—, Si quieres venir o no, ya no es mi problema.

Acomodo su mochila y tomó dirección hacia la entrada. Ya hace unos días había descubierto que la puerta no la aseguraban, a diferencia de la entrada que quedaba casi en frente a su casa. Empujó la puerta con bastante precaución y entró. Armin le siguió, siendo un poco menos meticuloso que su acompañante. La peli castaña tomó dirección hacia el norte, pues ahí se encontraba la pequeña arborada que el parque tenía. Parte de la misma era atravesada por un camino que conducía hacia una de las entradas del parque. Ambos empezaron a caminar entre los árboles, los mismos empezaba a oscurecer la zona, pues las gruesas capas de hojas dificultan que la luz de las farolas, o de la misma luna, se filtrara. Se adentraron un poco más, hasta que resultaron llegando a un pequeño claro. El recuerdo de haber estado en el parque se disipó, pues los árboles daban la sensación de haberse transportado a un verdadero bosque.

—No conocía esta parte del parque —admitió, con algo de sorpresa, Armin.

—No se me hace nada extraño, si tu mismo dices que no eres de salir al exterior —el azabache se quedo viendo fijamente —y con algo de desconcierto— a Bianca—, ¿sucede algo?

—No... simplemente me pareció escuchar a la antigua Bianca por unos segundos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, viéndose con bastante desconcierto. Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, se inclinó y empezó a sacar todo lo que había empacado en la mochila. Junto al suéter salió una camisa de color azul con detalles en color naranja, un trozo de papel y un tarro de tamaño mediano. Dejó la ropa en el suelo y tomó el papel junto al tarro. Armin vio con sospecha la camisa azul y la tomó.

—¿Esta camisa no era de Alexy?

—Si lo es —destapó el frasco y lo inclinó un poco, del mismo salió arena, dejó caer un poco sobre su mano y la aprisiono.

—¿Cómo la conseguiste? —cuestionó, algo molesto.

—Él me la había prestado hace ya tiempo, cuando tuve un imprevisto con la lluvia, no mal pienses.

Revisó el trozo de papel y empezó a dejar caer la arena sobre el suelo. Procurando tener bastante cuidado y delicadeza, empezó a dibujar líneas con la arena. Poco a poco, las líneas se transformaron en un diseño geométrico, labor que le tomó una hora en completar. El último detalle era rodear el diseño con una circunferencia de arena, un paso bastante fácil de realizar a comparación de lo anterior. El resultado era una insignia con un diseño similar al arte celta.

—Bien, pensé que no terminaría a tiempo —se levantó y estiró las piernas.

—¿A tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—El ritual debe ser realizado antes de medianoche, por eso salí a las 10 —tomó ambas prendas y las dejo en el medio del diseño, sacó el celular y reviso la hora, ya eran las 11:15 pm.

—Bueno, será esperar a probarte que es falso ese tal ritual.

—Oye Armin, quiero preguntarte algo —él asintió con la cabeza—, ¿Por qué no quieres apoyarme en esto? Yo intento solucionar lo causado, intentó traer de vuelta a Alexy —una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y se deslizó rápidamente por su mejilla—. Me gustaría tener tu apoyo, eres el único con quien puedo contar.

—Bianca... —se acercó a ella y limpio la solitaria lágrima con su dedo pulgar, la calidez de su mano causó un pequeño sobresalto en la castaña, Armin apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros y suspiro—, tienes que entender que no fue culpa tuya, no puedo cargar con ese remordimiento. Créeme, me preocupo bastante por ti, no está bien que estés buscando soluciones tan extremas.

El silencio los rodeo, ambos se veían fijamente. Armin lograba ver la fragilidad de Bianca, como con una simple brisa podía desfallecer. Hacía bastante tiempo que ella no era honesta con lo que sentía, levantó un muro y formó una máscara para protegerse de la realidad.

—" _Solo busco protegerla... quiero protegerla_ ".

Una extraña sensación de haber vivido la misma escena en la mañana no les permitía saber qué decir.

—Armin...yo... —sus ojos brillaban ante las lágrimas, su voz se quebró, el poder hablar se le complicó ahora. El azabache apoyó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Bianca—, solo déjame intentar esto, así sabremos quien tiene la razón.

—¿Y qué ganamos con eso? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Si tu tienes razón, ganarás un motivo para estarme recordando, a diario, que me equivoque.

—¿Y si tu llegaras a tener razón? —cuestionó con bastante desconfianza y poco convencido, pues ya sospechaba de la respuesta que obtendría.

—Tendría de vuelta a Alexy.

Bianca apoyó sus manos sobre las de Armin, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, y las retiró de su cara. Sus manos estuvieron entrelazadas por unos segundos hasta que ella se alejo un poco. Nuevamente saco el celular, ya habían transcurrido 15 minutos desde la última vez que había consultado la hora.

—Bien, ya viene siendo hora —tomó la hoja y sacó, de su mochila, una pequeña navaja. Armin no se percató de este último objeto. Se dirigió hacia la insignia y se quedó de pie frente a la prendas. Respiro profundamente, sentía como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza. Aclaró un poco la garganta. Armin, a lo lejos, también sentía algo de impaciencia, quería ya probar que todo eso iba al al resultar siendo una gran mentira. Bianca leyó mentalmente la hoja, luego pronunció:

 _"O sit altius,_

 _habeo gratiam quaerere_

 _placere volo tangere culpam_

 _redit tempus,_

 _corrigere errorem,_

 _regresame animam suam._

 _Et pretium,_

 _nulla materia sumptus,_

 _sed si pro me ad vais condecer."_

Al finalizar, la peli castaña sacó la navaja y se hizo una cortada, algo profunda, en la mano izquierda. La inclinó para que la sangre brotará un poco más rápido y cayera sobre la arena. Cada gota que salía, incrementaba el dolor de la herida. Luchaba por contener el alarido de dolor que quería dar.

—¿¡En qué estás pensando!? —cuestionó Armin, bastante molesto. Bianca no se había fijado de que el gemelo seencontraba a su lado, mucho menos en qué momento se había acercado.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende esto? Pensé que ya lo sabias, como no tuviste problema en leer la hoja en la mañana -recrimino mientras cerraba la mano, intentando calmar la herida.

—Ya luego hablaremos de eso, ven —tomó la mano y la vendo con la bufanda violeta que solía usar. Procuró que la misma presionará la herida, poco poco a poco el violeta se tornó carmesí—, creo que a esto le agradeceré a tantos juegos de supervivencia —la peli castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pequeña referencia, gesto que el azabache no pudo notar—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé, se supone que después de la sangre debía suceder.

—Lamento decírtelo, pero creo que todo fue una farsa —apoyó su mano sobre su hombro. Ambos se quedaron contemplando la insignia en completo silencio.

—No lo puedo creer, yo...yo esperaba —negó con la cabeza bruscamente, se sentía bastante ofuscada. Cerró los puños y los estrujó con fuerza, sin importar si su mano la tenía herida. Pateó la arena, causando que el diseño se estropeara y se giró hacia un lado, dándole la espalda a Armin y obligando que su mano se separará de ella—. Maldita sea —masculló.

—Bianca...—llamó Armin, no obtuvo respuesta de la nombrada—, ¡Bianca! —insistió, obteniendo el mi8smo ademán de su parte.

Se molesto ante esto, la sujetó de ambos brazos y la obligó a darse la vuelta, algo que le resultó bastante fácil de hacer, como si de una almohada se hubiese tratado. Bianca se enfado ante tal gesto y forcejeó para liberarse de sus manos.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? —le recriminó, bastante alterada.

—Mira al frente —respondió, algo aturdido.

Bianca obedeció con algo de desconfianza y se dio vuelta. Sintió, como casi de inmediato, el corazón se le estrujo. la arena se encontraba en perfecto estado, como si nunca se hubiera dado la patada. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo que había dejado completamente pasmados a ambos. Justo en frente algo resplandecía, parecía ser una pequeña esfera de luz amarillenta que levitaba sobre la insignia. Tenía el tamaño de una pelota de tenis. ninguno podía pronunciar alguna palabra, Bianca inclusive intentó retroceder, pero no pudo mover sus piernas. Parecía no tener control sobre ellas, el asombro la tenía completamente anonadada. La esfera de luz empezó a aumentar de tamaño poco a poco. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro, como si danzara suavemente, era bastante hipnótica de ver. En un momento empezó a tomar una forma diferente, parecía ser ahora una pequeña flama.

—" _¿Esto es real?"_ —pensó la peli castaña.

La flama creció con rapidez, quedando casi a la misma altura de Armin. Sin embargo esta no tocaba el suelo, continuaba levitando encima de la arena. El fuego no parecía querer propagarse, pues se mantenía en el sitio en donde apareció. De repente, en la misma flama, se empezó a divisar una silueta. En un principio no se entendía bien qué forma tenía, pero en cuestión de segundos, tomó forma de mujer. La silueta se aclaraba cada vez más, dejando ver más rasgos de quien aparecía. Frente a ellos apareció una mujer completamente desnuda, de grandes atributos y exhuberantes caderas. De cabello enmarañado, bastante largo y rojizo, algunos mechones lograban cubrir parte de sus senos. Tenía una mirada bastante hipnotizante, y una dulce sonrisa que contrastaba. Supieron de inmediato que no era una mujer normal, pues emergió de su espalda 2 grandes alas oscuras y aparecieron 2 grandes cuernos, muy similares a los de una cabra. La flama desapareció detrás de la mujer. Esta los observaba con cierto detalle, esperando a que alguno pronunciara algo, al ver que no obtenía palabra de alguno, dijo:

—¿Por qué no dicen algo? —su voz era bastante melodiosa, casi como si estuviera recitando—, ¡acaso no querían un favor mío?

—Eh… —fue lo único que pronunció Bianca, no dejaba de observar a la particular mujer. Como tal, no reaccionaba aún tras ver aquella aparición.

—Dime Bianca, ¿qué es lo que buscas de mi? —sonrió.

...

Bien, espero no haya sido muy tedioso. Iba a agregar un poco mas, pero ya llevaba 8 hojas de este único capítulo. En el próximo, quizás, ya empiece lo interesante. Y, no sobra aclarar que el ritual es totalmente inventado por mi, queda bajo su responsabilidad imitarlo o no. (?)

 **¡Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo!**


End file.
